Stop Rewind
by GabrielleBlue
Summary: Two years can pass in a heartbeat or can feel like an eternity. After Sookie leaves, Eric starts seeing her everywhere. Until this morning. Is it just his imagination playing a cruel game again, or is she really back? Giftfic in the Sookie Secret Santa


Written for **FaeBloodVampWolf** in the Sookie Secret Santa 2012. Merry Christmas everyone!

I hope you all enjoy this little story. Thank you for reading

* * *

The morning was chilly and fog was hanging low on the damp streets. It was early spring and the warm weather still hadn't shows its head.

Everything was silent, apart from the frogs singing in chorus on the nearby pond. It was quiet like only early mornings could be… that moment right after the sun had started to peak over the horizon, bathing the land in a warming glow.

A loud thunderous sound cut through the stillness as the motorcycle came closer and closer to the wooden house down by the water.

Eric felt the chill of the morning in his bones and he mentally cursed himself for leaving his gloves at home. He liked the cold, it was in his nature; but facing it at high speed, on his motorcycle, wasn't that pleasant.

It had been another long night at the bar he owned in town. Fucking rednecks! He had to split up another brawl and he could still feel the aftershock of the punch that landed on his ribs. That shit was going to leave a bruise.

He was wondering again why he was still there, after two years. He should have left this god forsaken town behind him. Packed his shit and moved, that's what he should have done; what his sister Pam kept on telling him. She'd even right out told him that she wouldn't visit anymore, but he knew she was bluffing.

They'd been more than brother and sister; they'd been best friends their entire lives. With their parents' death at a young age, Eric found himself raising his little sister. Their aunt, Mariette, had done her best, but her own grief kept her from doing everything that needed to be done. It was Eric that gave Pam "the talk", even though she was only six years younger than him, it was Eric who had gone to all her ballet recitals and school plays and it was Eric that beat down all her shitty boyfriends that broke her heart.

That was until she discovered her penchant for women. The heart breaks didn't stop, but he could never hit a woman.

And then, one day, he met _her_. Sookie. Blonde, petite, clear blue eyes, a smile that could blind you and tits that could make you step into traffic.

He fell in love with her immediately. Thankfully for Eric, so did she.

He was more of a nomad, always riding on his bike, collecting tattoos of things that meant something to him, reminders of a better place, a better time, a better person. He had been living in motel rooms… until her. So he settled in Bon Temps.

For the first time in his life, he felt like he could think about himself. Pam was all grown up, had started a business of her own, lived in a nice apartment. He didn't have to take care of her like before. They weren't kids anymore.

He could think of what he wanted. And he wanted Sookie. Her smile warmed his heart and every time things were tough that curve of her lips reminded him that it was all worth it.

Even after a year they still hadn't come down from their high. They were in love and planning to get married. They were planning on kids and thinking of grandkids coming to visit when they'd be old and gray. But, while things between him and Sookie were perfect, not much else was.

There was always Bill. Sookie's high-school boyfriend. Although she'd moved on, he hadn't. And there was Corbett who didn't agree on his daughter "hanging out" with a lowlife full of tattoos. And there was Jason who didn't see why Sookie would want to date Eric, when Bill, his old time buddy was available and more than willing to take care of her.

They'd lived together for most of their relationship. He used the money he'd earned over the years to open up a small bar. It wasn't much, but it soon became a local attraction. There weren't many places around there where the locals could drown their sorrow, after all.

Sookie worked at the local library and she loved her job. They got by. They paid their bills, they had something to eat and they could even put something aside… something for the future.

A future that never came.

It had been a little over two years since Sookie and Jason's father died. It had also been a little over two years since Sookie left.

It wasn't that she didn't love him anymore; it wasn't even about a fight. Corbett's dying wish had been for Sookie to marry Bill. Jason didn't need to be told twice. He came to their house and told her she was coming with him whether she liked it or not.

Since Eric hadn't been home, there wasn't much he could do but read a letter stained with tears. She was gone. She asked him to understand, to let her go. She told him she loved him and how much he meant to her, but that she needed to leave. She had to, in her father's memory.

He begged him not to look for her, Jason or Bill. He didn't listen of course. He went straight into town only to find none of them. Not at Jason's, her dad's place or Bill's. No one knew where they disappeared; no one knew when or where they left to. They just vanished.

It'd been two years; two miserable years. He'd become a recluse. He only left the house to go to the bar and he barely spoke to anyone. He dreamt of her often and he even started seeing her.

He'd imagine her in the fields, on the side of the road, on the dock behind the house, on the front porch swing or on the chair in the kitchen. She was everywhere he turned.

Eric knew he was going crazy, that things weren't right… but how sweet was the madness.

The bike revved underneath him and the vibrations made him shudder. He saw in the distance the big tree that had a swing made out of an old tire. He and Sookie would often go there and they'd act like they were children once more. Carefree and happy.

Flashbacks were all he had now. Memories and the ghost of his lover.

He saw her on the porch again and shook his head. He'd long since learnt not to have a reaction to the hallucinations so that people wouldn't peg him as a madman.

Eric parked the bike in its place and made his way towards the house. Sookie was still on the porch, looking at him with a hopeful expression on her face. He scoffed and pulled the keys out of his pocket.

He needed to get inside and get a hot shower to warm up his cold bones. He opened the door under her watchful gaze. Just as he was about to slam it shut, he heard it.

"Are you going to completely ignore me?"

It couldn't be. It wasn't Sookie. It was just his imagination. Goddamn it. He had never heard her before. It was enough that she just appeared in front of him out of the blue.

He shook his head and turned around, certain that she'd disappear, only to find himself a foot away from Sookie.

"You're not real," he whispered.

"Eric, what are you talking about? Of course I'm real," she replied in confusion and put her hand to his chest.

It was the lightest of touches before she pulled her hand away, somehow afraid she'd step over a line.

They watched each other in silence. His mind was reeling. Was it just his imagination? Was he so tired that he couldn't tell things apart anymore? It didn't matter. Maybe for a moment…

He dropped to his knees and his arms went around her hips as he buried his face in her abdomen. Her hands went to his hair and she combed back his threads as tears streaked down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Eric. I'm so sorry for everything. I didn't want to leave, but I had no choice. Jason threatened to kill you. He threatened to kill me too. Bill… Bill paid him, I think. He gave him money and you know how stupid Jase is. Was. I'm back if you'd have me," she managed to say, her voice laced with desperation.

Everything she'd endured, everything she'd been through would mean nothing if she could come home again.

"You're real," Eric repeated like a mantra. His hands clawed at her flesh, trying to bring her closer, trying to make sure he wasn't imagining things. Not this time.

"I'm home baby, I'm home."

He looked up and found her smile. The smile. The one that was only directed at him; the one that meant so much.

"I love you so much, Sookie. I was lost without you."

"And I without you, Eric," she replied and dropped to her knees beside him.

His arms automatically wrapped around her body as her hands glided up his chest, towards his neck. They took each other in for a moment, letting it all sink in. One of his hands traveled up her back, up to her neck and into her hair as he brought her face closer. He leaned in slowly, savoring the moment. They both let out a ragged breath, their lips a mere inch apart.

Eric leaned in and pressed his mouth to hers, softly at first, then more intently. She whimpered as her hands tightened around his neck, bringing him closer. Their heads tilted slightly, instinctively, in a dance they'd shared a million times. Their lips glided lightly against each other; teasing, tasting, reveling.

Her tongue slipped forward, asking for permission. Eric's hands tightened around her as he kissed her more deeply, giving in to her request. His mind spun as he tasted her. _Home. It felt like home_.

It seemed like hours although it couldn't have been more than a few minutes. Neither needed air, neither wanted to let go. Sookie lowered one hand and ran it up his side, intending to hug him even closer.

He groaned in pain and pulled away. _Goddamn bruise_, he thought.

"I'm sorry," Sookie said panicked.

"It's ok. Just a bruise. Got hit while sending some drunks home."

She said nothing, but her brows scrunched in worry. Finally she lowered her eyes to the ground.

"I really am sorry, Eric," she whispered, pain evident in her voice.

"I keep thinking I'm going to wake up and figure out you're not actually here," Eric admitted after a few seconds of silence.

Sookie shivered as the cold air crept up behind her. He noticed and got up from the floor, extending a hand to her. She got her feet under her but left her hand in his palm. Eric closed the front door and gave her hand a squeeze.

"Still hooked on coffee?" he asked.

Sookie smiled at him and nodded. She was just happy he was allowing her in his home… There was a time when it was _their _home. She knew how long it had been, but now, being there again, it felt like only a few days had passed. Her life stood still as time passed by.

The kiss they shared had her heart hammering against her chest. Nothing ever felt as good as Eric's lips on hers; nothing made her feel so many things at once like he could.

They stepped into the kitchen and Eric turned the machine on. They sat at the table, saying nothing. Just watching each other. The silence wasn't awkward, but it wasn't comfortable either. There were too many things left unsaid between them.

He got up from his chair and poured coffee into cups as more and more light poured through the windows.

Sookie took a sip and smiled as memories came flooding back.

"I half expected you'd left," she said softly.

"I nearly did a dozen times. I couldn't," he started and stopped to drink from his coffee as he pondered. "I couldn't leave and risk you coming back and not having a way to find me, Sookie. I never stopped hoping you'd return."

She heaved a deep sigh and put down the cup with a trembling hand.

"I tried to come back a few times. It didn't work out well for me." Her eyes were trained on the heavy wood table in front of her.

"Explain."

"Either Bill or Jason would catch me. First it was when I was packing. Then I wised up and just took a pair of pants and shirt. They found me at the train station that time and in the cab the next. After that, I stopped trying."

He felt like his blood was boiling. He knew she was holding something back. There was too much pain in her voice.

"What happened, Sookie?" he asked as he leaned forward, his fists clenching.

"A few bruises happened. Nothing that matters anymore," she gave him a small smile and her fingers reached over the table to squeeze his.

"I'll kill them," he growled and got up from his seat, pacing a worry path into the floor.

"No, you won't." Her voice was quiet; the eerie calm he found there stopped him in his tracks.

His mind reeled, going over what she'd said, going over the possibilities.

"Sookie, how did you get here?" he finally asked.

"A friend gave me a ride."

"You know what I mean," he pressed.

"Look," she said after she took her seat back, "the last two years weren't that great for me. I went through a lot of shit that I don't plan on reliving anytime soon. It's finally over and I don't want to go back to that. If I do, they win, Eric, they win and I don't want that to happen," Sookie said, her voice pleading.

She took a deep breath and continued.

"Jason had an accident a few weeks ago. He was working construction and he fell from the building. He was dead on impact. Without Jason, Bill only had force against me; no emotional blackmail. So the other week, I pushed all his buttons until he went off on me. He then went into town looking for a hooker to bang, I'm sure. He ended up in a club where he apparently picked on the wrong guy. Karma's a bitch that way. He got beaten into a coma. He died the other day. Neither of them will ever lay a hand on me again," she said. What she kept to herself was that she had to wait the past few days just to be able to walk properly again and for her bruises to heal.

Eric's eyes started to sting as tears gathered as she told the story of the last two years. Sure, he'd been miserable, but… what she went through…. _His love. His sweet girl._

"I couldn't find you, Sookie. I looked. I even hired a detective. I didn't even know where to start. I'm so sorry," Eric apologized as he dropped to his knees in front of her chair. His hands went around her hips as he laid his head on her lap, weeping softly.

"There's nothing you could have done, sweetheart. I was kept mostly isolated in a little town in Nevada. They took me to one of their friends, Felipe. He`s the only friend I had there. He`s the one that drove me here, actually.

"He tried to set me free, to help me out, but they turned on him too. He's been to the hospital more times than he cares to remember."

She fell quiet, running her hands through Eric's hair, waiting for him to settle down.

Finally, she pulled on his arm and had him get up from the floor. He immediately went to the sink, filled his hands with water and cleared his face. After taking a deep breath, he turned to Sookie and sat down in his chair while he wiped off the rest of the water.

"Sookie, did you… Did they…," he tried to ask the painful question but it stuck in his throat.

"No. It never went that far," she replied and it wasn't exactly a lie. Bill had tried to rape her once, but her brother intervened. It was one thing to make them live together in the hopes that she would come around, but raping her wasn't something Jason was about to allow. No matter how deranged he'd become.

A shaky breath passed Eric's lips. He rubbed at his eyes, trying to stifle a yawn that took him by surprise. It had been a long night and everything that happened that morning had drained him.

A smile spread on Sookie's lips as she raised herself from her chair. Silently, she shrugged out of her jacket, hanging it on a knob near the front door. She returned to Eric and extended her hand to him.

"I don't know about you, but I could use some sleep."

Eric simply nodded, afraid to say something. Was this too fast? It couldn't be; it felt right. He would have waited ten years and he was sure his feelings wouldn't have changed. Either way, it was just sleep. If she'd have felt uncomfortable, she'd say something.

They made it to the bedroom and he finally took off his own leather jacket. He was suddenly nervous. He wasn't sure if she'd feel uneasy with him changing in front of her, but thankfully he didn't have to find out yet.

"Can I have some clothes to sleep in?" she asked shyly. He smiled and pointed to the dresser. She opened the door and gasped. All the clothes she left behind were still there.

"Eric," she whimpered.

"I knew you'd come back," he said simply.

She shook her head softly, picked up a pair of pajama pants and a tank top and went to the bathroom. She felt like she really needed to wash her face and brush her teeth. They drove most of the day and half the night to get here. It felt right, though. _Home_.

While the dresser remained unchanged, the bathroom obviously lacked a woman's touch. There weren't a dozen conditioners and shampoos and skin lotions there anymore. Just Eric's stuff. And she felt guilty for feeling _that_ giddy that he was alone. She wanted him to be happy, not bitter about the past. But now…

She looked in the cabinet behind the mirror and, sure enough, found a spare toothbrush. A few minutes later she emerged from the bathroom, changed and feeling human again. Eric excused himself and got into the bathroom himself.

As much as he tried to settle down, to stop himself from scarring her, he didn't know how to rein it in. She looked the same as he remembered her. Her body looked unchanged, slim but curvy in all the right places and his response to it was automatic. Always had been. The only thing that changed about her was the light in her eyes. It had dimmed slightly, only coming forth when she'd smile at him.

God, what those bastards did to her. He felt like punching something. He wished any of them would still be alive just so he could repay the 'kindness'.

He took a deep breath and calmed himself down. When he was out of excuses, he finally emerged from the bathroom. Sookie was already in bed, waiting. She had taken over 'her' side, just like she used to.

He smiled and climbed in under the blankets. She cuddled next to him and put her hand on his chest, over his heart.

"Everything still feels the same, you know. What I mean is... I still feel the same about you, Eric. I still love you. I love you more than ever. Being away from you hasn't changed that. I still have the same dreams, too. Happily ever after… I still dream of it, imagine it… with you. I'll go if you want me too. If you moved on, I'll leave. I don't want to fuck up your life again," she said and Eric's hand settled over her own, making her pause.

"I haven't moved on. How can you even say that? I still live here. I still have your clothes. Everything is where you left it in the other rooms in the house since I couldn't make myself go in for anything more than dusting. I've barely talked to anyone in the past two years. I tried having a one night stand, I admit, but it only happened once. It didn't work. I couldn't stand the thought of being that close to someone that wasn't you. How could I have moved on, Sookie? You… you are still my future, beautiful," he told her as his hand moved to her cheek, angling her head so he could look into her eyes.

He gently pressed his lips to hers again and it felt so good… so good to have her back again. Neither pushed for more, but they didn't let go of each other either. He pulled her closer and she settled in the crook of his arm, half curled on top of him.

They fell asleep in a matter a minutes. Eric's mind was full of nightmares. He'd twitch and tremble as he kept picturing Sookie vanishing from his side. It was never exactly the same, but the theme kept on through the nights over the years.

It was noon when he woke up to an empty bed. He sat up straight and looked around the room before burying his head in his hands. He was close to crying. How could he have imagined it all? It seemed so real this time.

"Eric, are you ok?" Sookie asked from the doorway.

His head snapped up and a smile spread on his face. He jumped off the bed and stumbled his way to her. He touched her face gently.

"I thought I dreamt you. I…. I'm just happy you're here," he said as he gathered her in his arms.

She tightened her arms around his waist and just stood there. Her hands smoothed over his back softly, trying to calm him down. His thrashes had woken her up. When she got out of bed she preferred to let him sleep instead of waking him as well, since he'd had a long night. She figured he'd settle down on his own.

Sookie pressed a kiss to his chest, right over his heart, before snuggling her face into his t-shirt. Eric broke away from her, gathered her up and settled her in bed.

"It's early considering how late we went to sleep. Stay in bed," he mumbled, causing Sookie to giggle.

"Too late for that, Mr. Northman! I'm already wide awake," she declared as she leaned on her side, facing him.

"You were always the one to get up early. You're tiny. My body's too big to go on with that little rest," he teased.

"Yeah, right. You big baby!" she poked as his ribs as he grinned.

"You didn't just do that," he warned. Sookie's eyes widened with the memory of what usually followed.

"Nooooo!" she squeaked as he began his tickle assault.

He straddled her and began tickling her sides until she felt like she couldn't breathe anymore. Slowly he crept a hand behind him and leaned back to reach for her feet.

She bucked under him and nearly threw him off of her as she struggled to save her toes. One second he was leaning forward to balance himself and the next his head hurt like nothing else.

"Awwwwww", Sookie wailed, a hand to her forehead.

"Goddamnit!" Eric exclaimed as pain seared through his skull. He rolled off of her and they just laid next to each other, nursing their wounds. A few seconds later Sookie's giggle bubbled over. They glanced at each other and both burst into full laughter.

It felt good to have fun like this. Light. Like neither had over the past two years. A love like they shared wasn't something you moved on from, so instead of enjoying the lives they were given they both remained stuck in that moment, in those feelings from forever ago.

"You know, it doesn't feel like two years have passed. I feel like my life was put on pause until I returned here today. I feel alive again," Sookie confessed as their laughter died down.

"I'm so glad you've come back to me."

"There's no place on Earth I'd rather be. I love you, Eric," she said.

Hearing her talk about how she felt had risen hope inside him, but hearing her declare her feeling make his heart full.

"I love you, too," he said as he leaned over her, pressing a light kiss to her lips.

He was already aching, but he wouldn't push her for anything more. It had been a long time since he last had sex and her presence aroused him like only Sookie could, but he wouldn't push. If she wanted more, she'd have to be the one to move things in that direction.

Soon she had her hands around his neck, pulling him closer; their throbbing foreheads forgotten. Eric moved on top of her, pressing her into the mattress. She reveled in the safety only his body could bring her.

Their kiss grew heated and the stiffness she felt between them spurred her on. Her leg came up his side, curling along his thigh. The movement brought their sexes closer and they both moaned loudly.

Sookie's head rolled back as she arched her body off the bed, pressing her chest into Eric's. Not one to lose an opportunity, he started peppering kisses down the column of her throat, making her squirm even more.

Her leg soon joined the other around Eric's thighs, pressing them closer together. They leisurely grinded and moved together, enjoying the slow burn of their desire.

Eric moved down her throat towards her cleavage. She pressed into his touch as her hands found their way to his hair. Her legs moved higher, towards his waist, allowing a new angle to their contact.

"Oh, God, Eric!" Sookie moaned.

He groaned and bucked his hips against her as his hands moved higher, towards her full breasts. Suddenly, he pulled the edge of her top down, revealing one of her pink nipples. His lips quickly fastened around it, sucking gently.

Tired of the teasing, Sookie started pulling on his shirt, trying desperately to get it off of him. He raised himself off as she tried to raise herself as well, in a hurry to get her own tank top off. Somehow, with all the weight in the same area, the mattress bent and Eric went toppling over the side of the bed, straight to the floor. His hands were trapped in the t-shirt sleeves and his head was stuck in the opening.

"Shit! Eric, are you alright?" Sookie asked, trying to muffle her laughter.

He groaned and pulled free of his shirt. "It's like we're in the middle of a bad movie, I swear."

"Come here, baby," she cooed, taking off her top as incentive. His eyes zeroed in on her naked tits and he quickly got up and joined her in bed, tackling her.

She giggled as he went straight to her nipples. "Wha', I misd 'em", he said, his words muffled by her heated flesh.

"Mmm, and I missed this," she purred, her hand diving between them, straight into his pants. Her hot little palm wrapped around his length and she jerked him slowly.

"Fuck," Eric cussed. "I want you so much, Sookie."

She barely managed to moan in reply as his fingers found their way into her tight yoga pants.

"Shit. You're so wet already."

"Only for you, Eric. Please," she moaned, her voice trembling as his fingers danced over her slick skin. His thumb pressed onto her clit as one of his fingers dipped inside her. Her hand tightened on his cock in response and she released a shaky breath.

Their mouths met in a heated kiss, their chests flush together. Her legs opened wide, allowing him better access as he moved on top of her again, never breaking contact. Her toes found the waist of his pants and she started pushing him down his hips, eager to see him, to feel him fully.

The instant he was naked he took his hand out of her pants and rolled over, pulling her on top. His large hands went back and reached into her pants, fondling her ass as he slowly pushed the last piece of clothing off of her.

With her pants around her thighs, Sookie went to her knees and finished the job. Her eyes trained on his erection and she couldn't help herself when she leant forward, licking him up to his tip. She swirled her tongue around the head and pushed down, taking as much of him into her throat as she could.

He moaned loudly and cursed. He didn't even remember the last time he felt this good, this far gone into his own pleasure. His orgasm was fast approaching so he pulled her off of him.

Sookie didn't even have time to protest. She wanted to give him this… after all this time. But it seemed he had other plans and she wasn't about to ruin them.

His mouth found hers as they tumbled back into the bed. Her thighs spread in invitation and Eric immediately filled the void. Their sexes touched for the first time in forever and they both shuddered at the feeling.

"Eric, please, I'm ready," she said as she licked at his neck.

His hand went between them, testing her wetness. He guided his cock to her opening and pressed softly. She always had problems adjusting to his size in the beginning. Now, after two years, he decided he needed to go even slower than before.

She moaned and tried to relax herself, enabling him to push easier, an inch at a time. _God! It felt so good. _

When he was finally sheathed in, he covered her body with his, kissing her lips before finally starting to move slowly.

Thrust after thrust brought her closer to the edge. He'd stop right before she toppled over, teasing her and himself at the same time.

"Please, Eric, please. Make me cum. I need it," she begged.

He bit softly on her shoulder as he sped up his movements.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck," she chanted over and over. Her nails dug into his back as the orgasm took over. She felt it in her entire body, down to her toes. Even her scalp tingled.

Eric kept thrusting through her release and joined her soon after, not managing to escape the sweet tightening of her pussy.

"Sookie!" he moaned and buried his head in her neck.

They remained embraced as their breathing returned to normal. Finally, he rolled over, scooped her up and carried her towards the bathroom.

"I think we need to test the tub as well, Lover," he said with a smile.

"Mmm, good idea," she purred and started kissing on his neck, right over the place where a black S swirled gracefully.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Six months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It seemed like a recurring theme – both of them laying on the ground for some reason that had them laughing like mad. This time it wasn't exactly their lack of direction, balance or general horsefuckery; this time, the bed gave up on them.

After moving so much, grinding against the floor for hours on end, the bed's legs broke.

"Can't even say I'm sorry. They'll make us pay when we clear the room, but I doubt it's gonna be too expensive," Sookie laughed.

"At least it'll make a nice story to tell," Eric teased, enjoying the look on his lover's face.

"Oh no, you don't. Honeymoon stories are ours alone, Mr.!" she chastised.

"If you say so, Mrs. Northman," he agreed, kissing her ring finger, now adorned with two reminders of their connection. An elegant "E", done in black ink, stood right under her brand new wedding ring.

"I'm sure a lot of people break the beds in their hotel rooms on their honeymoon. So it's not a big thing, anyway," Sookie reasoned.

"If it's not a big thing, then why are you opposed I tell the story?" Eric countered.

"Because who knows what Junior might hear when he gets old. That's just embarrassing."

"If Junior is old enough, then he'll high five his father," he snickered.

"What if it's a girl, then?" Sookie asked, trying hard not to laugh.

Eric's eyebrows furrowed. He really didn't want to think about having a daughter as beautiful as Sookie. He'd need guns. And guard dogs. And maybe a tall castle with a moat full of alligators.

"Fine. Won't speak of it. Despite the fact that it's hilarious and it further proves my skills in bed."

"Are you talking about demolishing stuff?" she laughed.

"Oh, har har. You weren't laughing earlier. If I remember correctly you were screaming my name for all the neighbors to hear. All four times since we woke this morning. After the five times last night."

"It's the hormones. I'm in the second trimester; I'm supposed to be horny. Plus, I don't see you complaining," she said, covering her boobs.

"No, ma'am. Always a pleasure to serve. Now uncover those," he said and she laughed softly.

"Kiss me first!"

He leaned in and caught her lips. Her hand went between them and starting stroking him again.

Eric groaned and rolled on top of her, set on making her scream his name again.

* * *

**Let me know what you think. Happy Holidays!**

**xoxo**

**Gaby**

Two years can pass in a heartbeat or can feel like an eternity. After Sookie leaves, Eric starts seeing her everywhere. Until this morning. Is it just his imagination playing a cruel game again, or is she really back? Giftfic in the Sookie Secret Santa


End file.
